


RebelCaptain Prompt Fic Collection

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Massage, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Undercover mission in dress clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: A collection of short RebelCaptain prompt fics, 500 words or less.





	1. move first, talk later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I knew what to say,” he murmurs, eyes on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Jeeno2. 
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for helping me through a moment.

_“I wish I knew what to say,” he murmurs, eyes on the floor._

Jyn watches Cassian, just as desperate to find a way to express all the things she wants to say but never knows how, because the fact is, she’s always been a woman of action. 

Move first, talk later; it’s saved her life more times than she can count.

So now, as she and Cassian try to find a way to define this _thing_ between them, as they stand facing off against each other, Jyn realizes that, _perhaps_ , words aren’t necessary.

Following instincts which rarely lead her wrong, Jyn surges forward and pushes Cassian against the wall, standing up on her toes to press her lips against his; he meets her half-way, eagerly responding to her actions, and his short “oof” from the impact of her body is swallowed by her mouth. 

Several moments later, Jyn pulls back slightly, breathless and flushed. “I think you said it just fine,” she says, her breath ghosting across Cassian’s cheek, and in response, he groans and pulls her body flush against his before recapturing his lips with hers.


	2. soaked to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn can't resist a soaked Cassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeno2 prompted: "She doesn't think she'll be able to stand it much longer" and I wrote the next 5 sentences.
> 
> I've been on a bit of a writing hiatus, and I'm just stretching the writing muscles again. So sorry if this is rubbish. 
> 
> Oh, this also fulfills this week's Rebelcaptainprompts: "soaked"

She doesn't think she'll be able to stand it much longer, if she’s honest with herself, the never ending tension between her and Cassian wound so tight she’s just waiting for it to snap, consequences be damned. 

When Cassian shows up in the cafeteria that evening, soaked to the bone with a surly “don’t talk to me” expression on his face, Jyn can’t help the warmth that floods her veins as she practically leers at Cassian and the way his wet clothing leaves little to the imagination as it clings to his body.

For the briefest of moments, their eyes meet, and Jyn unconsciously licks her lips. 

“Jyn, are you planning to eat Cassian for dinner?” K-2 asks loudly, clearly not caring about the fact that the entire room quiets after his question and Cassian looks once more in her direction, alarmed, like an animal just spotted by its prey. 

It doesn’t take long for the horrifying moment of pure embarrassment to pass before she finally decides she _really_ can’t stand it any more, stands up, and stalks toward Cassian; she meets him head on, and without a word, pulls him by his belt buckle out of the cafeteria under the watchful (and really not surprised) eyes of everyone present, before shoving him against a wall and pressing her lips to his.


	3. found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a situation with the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's RebelCaptainPrompts prompt #17: tangled.
> 
> Thanks to SelenaTerna for the quick read through. <3
> 
> Every time I write these two, I think it's going to be the last time. And then it's not. Lmao.

It’s dark and quiet in the early morning hours as they lay together in Jyn’s bed, Cassian curled around Jyn’s naked form with one arm wrapped protectively around her middle, just below her breasts. Instead of leaving as he usually does, he’d fallen asleep after their desperate, post-reunion coupling the previous evening, entwined with Jyn in contented exhaustion. 

Used to rising early, Cassian returns to full consciousness quickly, but instead of getting up, he simply pulls the soft, warm body of Jyn tighter against him, reveling in the way she fits so perfectly against him. 

Stars, he’s missed this in the weeks since he’s been gone, off on a dangerous solo mission to eliminate a rogue imperial target. They’d only started _this_ just before his mission dropped, and it feels like he’s been missing it for years instead of mere weeks. 

A soft knock on the door pulls Cassian from his thoughts, and in a state of irrational panic, he bolts up and shoots out of the bed, to do what, exactly, he’s not quite sure. Any rational thought grinds to a complete halt, however, when instead of gracefully landing on the floor, he falls to the ground with a loud thump, his legs tangled in the bed covers. 

“Jyn?” Bodhi’s concerned voice filters through the door. “Are you okay?” He knocks again, louder this time. 

“Jyn!” Cassian hisses from the floor as he desperately tries to untangle his legs from the mess of blankets. “Jyn, wake up!”

“Hmmmm…” A low moan from the bed causes Cassian to flush in memory of the last time he’d heard Jyn make that sound. 

He tries again. “Jyn! The door!” Grunting in frustration, Cassian finally kicks the blanket off his feet just as the door creaks open. 

Bodhi sticks his head inside, the light from the corridor outside faintly illuminating the room. “Jyn? Is everything–?” He stops suddenly as he spots Jyn’s naked form in bed, and Cassian watches with thinly veiled amusement as Bodhi’s eyes widen in shock and flick quickly to Cassian, who still sits on the floor, just as naked as Jyn. “Oh! I– _Cassian!_ You–” With a deep breath, Bodhi closes his eyes and pulls his head out of the room. “Sorry,” he mumbles from the hall, “I’ll just… Tell Jyn to find me later.” 

When the door clicks shut, Cassian exhales loudly and buries his head in his hands with a wry grin. With a sigh, he stands up, quickly stretching his stiff muscles, before leaning over Jyn on the bed. “We've been found out,” he whispers into her ear, before moving his lips to trail down along her jaw. 

It's a mild inconvenience, everyone knowing, but as Jyn responds with great enthusiasm to his ministrations, he finds he doesn't really care who knows.


	4. home in his arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death consumes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, I know. Jeeno prompted "forgiven" and apparently this is the only solution. Bye.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

In the end, before the light annihilates the land around them, it’s all forgiven. 

She doesn’t care what he’s done for the Rebellion, doesn’t care that he’d almost killed her father. 

It’s almost laughable, now, the anger she’d felt. It’s swept away as surely as they will be, as surely as destruction surges relentlessly forward in front of them. 

His hand clenches her jacket, pulls her close, and she surrenders to the inevitability of the present. 

_ Cassian. _ The scruff of his beard against her cheek. His arms squeezing her close, fitting their bodies together. His breath against her neck. The impossible feeling of  _ home _ in his arms. 

There’s nowhere else she’d rather be.

“Jyn.” A whisper, a plea, an oath.

Destruction consumes them before she can answer. 


	5. a reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re alive,” she whispers against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the angst train of the last chapter, Jeeno requested another ficlet with the prompt "ALIVE."
> 
> There's an undercurrent of angst, but it's not like yesterday. I'm sorry. This is where my head is now.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rogue One is battered and bruised, and some – like Cassian – are worse than others. But they’re  _ alive.  _

_ Alive. _

From her haphazard position on the floor of the cargo ship, Jyn can’t contain a sharp burst of laughter filled with joyous disbelief. As her emotions run high, however, it’s quickly followed by a choked sob, as the reality of their losses also registers in her mind. 

K-2SO and the others, the fighters who’d bravely joined their cause to defy both the Empire and the Rebellion leaders who hadn’t supported the mission to Scarif. 

“Hey,” Cassian says, pushing himself up on his arm with a painful groan. He takes her hand, linking her fingers with his, and brushes his thumb against her skin. “We’re alive.”

It’s as though he can hear the storm of her thoughts. 

“But Kay… the others…” She meets his gaze and is relieved to find the same pained understanding mirrored in his eyes. Not pity. It’s understanding. Acceptance. 

“They knew the risks. Kay…” He pauses, running a hand down his face with a deep sigh, then lifts his eyes to hers. “Kay told us the odds. The chance of us making it out was… I didn’t think we’d make it.”

Jyn squeezes Cassian’s hand, unable to say anything else. She holds his gaze and allows herself to get lost in what she finds there. 

Hope and grief. Relief and guilt. A fury of emotions war with each other across his face. Even Cassian, one of the greatest rebel spies, is unable to keep everything behind a stoic wall after what they’d just survived. 

“We’ll figure everything out later,” she whispers, then scoots closer to him, attempting – and likely failing – to hide her own grimace of pain. His eyes widen at her closeness, but he doesn’t move away. 

Giving into the pull toward Cassian that she’d ignored earlier on in the elevator, Jyn presses her lips gently to his. “We’re alive,” she whispers against his lips, repeating his words spoken moments before. 

A reminder. 


	6. anything more divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cassian’s fingers knead into the tight muscles of her shoulders and back, Jyn wonders if she’s ever felt anything more divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfectlyrose prompted: "divine"
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for the quick read-through.

As Cassian’s fingers knead into the tight muscles of her shoulders and back, Jyn wonders if she’s ever felt anything more divine. Life as a rebel has rarely offered opportunities for such luxuries, and she’s fairly certain the word has never crossed her mind until this moment.  

Laying on her stomach, her face pressed into her pillow, Jyn moans as Cassian works out a particularly tender spot. He’s straddling her bum, and at the sound of her voice, his knees squeeze into her side. 

It’s the first time his hands have touched her in such an intimate way, and as much as Jyn loathes to admit it, she’s rather affected by everything in this moment. The unspoken thing between them makes her yearn for more of his touch in ways she hasn’t cared about in years, and after he’d offered to work on her shoulder after a mission gone slightly off kilter, she’d agreed without hesitation.

Now, however, as the air in her tiny bunk thickens with unspoken tension, there’s a part of her regretting accepting his offer as it crosses so many of the boundaries they’d established between them. Still though, whatever he’s doing is working wonders on her overspent body, and she doesn’t have the heart to send him away. 

Another sigh of relief escapes, and Jyn melts further into her pillow. 

“Is it… good?” Cassian asks, his voice full of quiet hesitation.

“Gods, yes,” Jyn answers. She hesitates a moment before continuing. “You could… do this more often, if you want. And I could do you too.” 

Cassian’s hands still on her back, and Jyn freezes, hoping she hasn’t scared him away as the double entendre of her words hits her like the Force. 

“That’d be nice,” he says, and Jyn’s certain there’s a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Relaxing once more under his firm touch, Jyn breathes a sigh of relief as the moment passes. Perhaps this is simply another natural step to bring them closer. Until then, she thinks, the flame will only grow brighter. 


	7. underestimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he’s underestimated the real challenge of this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gallifreyburning prompted: Rebelcaptain + sequin
> 
> The second I saw the prompt, I know this is what it had to be. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Jyn, are you almost ready? We’re supposed to meet Bodhi in ten minutes, and we still have to walk–” Cassian stops short when something crashes to the floor in the fresher. “Jyn?” 

The door to their shared room swings wide open and a rather disgruntled Jyn steps out, clutching a sequined gown to her chest. 

Cassian eyes widen at the sight of his partner. It’s Jyn, to be sure, but he’s never seen her like this before, looking more like a society woman of the Empire than the fierce fighter and sergeant he knows well. Jyn’s hair cascades past her shoulders in soft waves, and her eyes and lips stand out under some smoky colors and a bit of red. 

Despite his fine-tuned practice at packing all his emotions away behind a blank facade, Cassian feels his cheeks warm at the sight of her. Force, there’s no time for this right now.

Cassian’s eyes lock with Jyn’s, and his heart softens at the uncertainty and vulnerability he finds in them. After a moment, she shifts her gaze to his own dress uniform and studies him slowly from head to toe, and the lines of her forehead pull together as she thinks.  

“Do I– Will this work? Do I need to change?” Jyn asks, almost challenging him to contradict her current state of dress.

When he answers, there’s no need to lie. “No, you’re – it’s – perfect. You look,” he pauses and clears his throat, slightly embarrassed at how gravelly it is. “You look beautiful, Jyn.”

At his words, Jyn smiles and straightens, allowing her familiar confidence to replace a moment of doubt. 

“Well, in that case,” she says, “I need some help.” 

She turns, revealing a gaping gown and the expanse of her back. As he fumbles with the bottom button, his fingers accidentally grazing her smooth skin, Cassian swallows. 

Perhaps he’s underestimated the  _ real _ challenge of this mission. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
